


Lie to me (Dean/Sam; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pining!boys!, wincest!ust!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	Lie to me (Dean/Sam; ficlet)

Tell me a lie.

Tell me it’s not okay to have this fire burning inside of me. Tell me it’s not okay to want something so bad that you can taste it, feel it…

Lie to me. Tell me you don’t feel it, tell me it doesn’t wake you up, heart racing and eyes lingering…

Tell me you don’t wish, sometimes,   for things to be different.

Tell me you don’t wonder, in the dark…when the only thing you can hear it’s my breath…

Tell me.

Tell me a lie…if it’s a lie.

Tell me to stop, tell me what I’m supposed to do.

Tell me what you see, when you close your eyes, at night, and your hand trails down your body.

Tell me whose name is on your lips when you wake up. Tell me what you feel in that hazy place, when walls are still foggy and you are yourself.

I’ll tell you, if you do.

Tell me to stop, Dean.

Tell me a lie.

Even if I know the truth…even if we both do.

Just...lie to me.


End file.
